Traîtresse
by Mystick
Summary: Ey! Enfin la suite! J'ai mis les deux dernier chapitres, je n'en fais plus d'autres! REVIEW!
1. Chapitre 1

: :- Il fait froid ici, tu trouve pas Harry?  
  
: :- Je sais Ron, mais Hermione nous as dit de l'attendre ici!  
  
: :- C'est peut-être un piège.  
  
: :- Idiot! Pourquoi Hermione nous ferais ça?? Elle n'est pas stupide è ce point!  
  
: :- Tu dois avoir raison. Mais n'empêche que c'est bizarre!  
  
  
  
Un peu plus tôt, Hermione était arrivée toute essoufflée dans la salle commune et leur avait dis de  
  
la rejoindre dans 30 minutes dans un des cachots de Poudlard.  
  
  
  
: :- Harry! Ron! Vous êtes là! Je me demandais si vous alliez arriver un jour!  
  
: :- Pourquoi voulais-tu qu'on vienne ici Hermione? Tu as découvert un passage?  
  
: :- Non! C'est encore mieux! Allez dans cette pièce, je vous y rejoint dans 2 petite minutes!  
  
: :- D'accord.  
  
  
  
Il entrèrent, mais étrangement, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et vide, complètement  
  
vide.  
  
  
  
: :- Harry, je n'aime vraimet pas ça!  
  
: :- Si tu y tiens tant, je peux toujours mettre une protection anti- transplanage.  
  
: :- Fais-le vite!  
  
  
  
C'est ce que Harry fit. Mais ça ne changeait pas grand chose, puisque Hermione ne les trahirais  
  
certainement jamais!  
  
  
  
: :- Je vais aller voir ce qu'elle fait, c'est long!  
  
: :- Vas-y Ron, fais ce que tu veux.  
  
: :- Harry! La porte est barrée! Même avec Alohomora elle ne s'ouvre pas! Je le savais! Elle nous a trahis!  
  
: :- Ron, cesse de te faire des idées! Regarde! Alohomora! Oh my good! C'est vrai! Mais qu'es-ce qu'on fais?  
  
: :- On va voir Dumbledore!  
  
: :- On est enfermé, idiot!  
  
: :- Alors on essaie de sortir!  
  
: :- Ron, ça on l'a déjà fait.  
  
  
  
Plouc, plouc, plouc. Des bruits de pas dans l'eau.  
  
  
  
: :- Ron! Le plancher est plein d'eau!  
  
: :- Tu n'as pas entendu quelque chose?  
  
: :- Oui! Comme des pas.  
  
: :- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Harry! Regarde, re. re.. REGARDE!  
  
  
  
Voldemort s'approchait d'eux, tranquillement, sans aucun geste brusque. Il semblait parfaitemen  
  
calme, un petit sourire flottant saur ses lèvres.  
  
  
  
: :- Mais comment avez-vous fait pour entrer ici?  
  
: :- Sache, Harry Potter, qu'aucune barrière anti-transplanage ne m'empêcheras d'aller ou je veux.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Oh que je suis sadique! Le prochain chapitre bientôt, je vous le promet! Reviewer-moi!!!! 


	2. Chapitre 2 juste des dialogues:P

Merci aux revieweur! J'en reviens pas à quel point je suis méchante, j'ai oublié de faire la suite! Vous me pardonner?  
  
Terry : La voilà la suite! Contente que tu aime ce style!  
  
Mister-master : À vos ordres!  
  
Mymye-Potter : A j'adore quand tu dis que tu m'adore lol! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre aussi, parce-que moi, sincèrement, j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va donner! (c'est parce-que je répond toujours aux review avant de le commencer lol!)  
  
Luffynette : Oui, je suis sadique! GNAGNAGNA!  
  
Eina216 : Oups! Je l'avais pas vu celle-là! J'essaierais de faire attention la prochaine fois!  
  
Cath : J'avoue, je trouve ça cool moi aussi! Mais il n'y a qu'une chose qui m'agace : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui trouve ces idées et me tape tout le boulot? Lol!  
  
Cho Chang : La confrontation devrait arriver bientôt. Mais je sais pas si je la fais dans ce chapitre ou dans un autre! Je verrais en l'écrivant! Et contente que tu trouve ça original, c'est mon but!  
  
Pheneatis : Capote pas trop toi! Tu vas l'avoir ta suite! Et moi aussi j'chuis contente que, pour une fois, c'est pas Ron qui change de camp! Nan mais, j'ai en ti pas des bonnes idées moi? Lol!  
  
Fleur : Désolé de t'avoir fais attendre, mais la voilà la suite! Et je t'avoue, j'écris toujours sous le coup de l'inspiration, alors je ne sais pas moi non plus leur réactions!  
  
Molianne : Excellent? Woaw, je m'attendais pas à ça! Si jamais je répond pas à tes attentes, ben ça va tu être bon pareil? Lol!  
  
Mathilde Jedusor : J'ai bien peur de vous avoir fais trop attendre! Désolé! Mais je suis contente de voir que t'adore ce style :P!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pour vous remettre dedans.  
  
: :- Mais comment avez-vous fait pour entrer ici?  
  
: :- Sache, Harry Potter, qu'aucune barrière anti-transplanage ne m'empêcheras d'aller ou je veux.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
: :- Mais, comment est-ce possible?  
  
: :- Aurais-tu déjà oublié que nous sommes lié Harry? Que tu sois n'importe ou, même derrière tes petites barrières anti-transplanage, je vais toujours te retrouver.  
  
: :- Non, je ne l'ai pas oublié, malheureusement, tommy boy!  
  
: :- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça! DOLORIS!  
  
: :- Aurais-tu déjà oublié petit Tommy Boy, que tes Doloris ne me font rien? Je te l'ai prouvé à quelques reprises! Aurais-tu la tête dure à ce point?  
  
: :- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, espèce de petit morveux! (NdA : Voldemort serais pas à court d'insultes?? lol!)  
  
: :- D'accord, alors je vais vous parler normalement, mais dites-moi ce que vous avez fait à Hermione!  
  
: :- Je ne lui ai rien fait Harry! Elle est venue par elle-même! Je n'ai fait que lui dire un mot ou deux.  
  
Hermione sortit de l'ombre, ayant apparemment les yeux dans l'eau.  
  
: :- Sache, Harry, que je n'ai jamais voulu te trahir! Mais en même temps, j'avais besoin de vengeance. Ne parle surtout pas, laisse-moi aller jusqu'à la fin. Tu m'as brisé le c?ur Harry. Quand j'ai su que tu aimais Cho Chang, c'est comme si mon monde s'écroulait. Je t'aimais tellement Harry! Je t'aime toujours d'ailleurs! Mais j'ai eu la stupidité d'écrire dans un journal ensorcelé, un autre. Et puis, un jour, Voldemort est apparu, pendant que je me vidais le c?ur. J'ai résisté, mais il m'a jeté un sort, celui du sommeil je crois. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais cette horrible marque sur le bras. J'ai été voir Dumbledore, mais il n'était pas à son bureau! Et puis après, la marque à commencé à me démanger, et sans rien contrôler, je me suis retrouvée ici. Et la suite, tu le sais, puisque que tu en fais parti.  
  
: :- Mais pourquoi Hermione? Tusais bien qu'il ne faut jamais faire confiance à ce genre d'objets magique!  
  
: :- Je sais Harry, j'ai été stupide! Mais je n'y peux rien, j'ai eu un comportement impulsif, tout comme Ginny avait fait.  
  
: :- (Harry se rapprocha et lui chuchota) Mais maintenant, pourquoi tu ne partirais pas pendant le duel pour aller voir Dumbledore?  
  
: :- (Hermione fit de même) Je ne pourrais pas Harry. J'ai tellement honte de moi! Et rester près de toi mais fais tellement souffrir. Je ne peux pas l'endurer! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point!  
  
: :- Mais Hermione.  
  
: :- Non Harry, ça ne donne rien de discuter. J'ai trop honte, je ne peux pas revenir et faire comme si de rien n'était.  
  
: :- Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute! Il t'a ensorceler!  
  
: :- Ben en fait. Pas vraiment Harry..  
  
Pis elle retourna dans l'ombre en lâchant un sanglot déchirant.  
  
: :- Et bien Harry, il faut croire que ton charme ne marche plus sur cette jeune fille! Jamais elle ne te reviendra!  
  
: :- HERMIONE! JE T'EN SUPPLI HERMIONE, REVIENS!  
  
Même en sachant que ce serais tout à fait inutile, Harry voulais s'assurer d'avoir tout fait. Hermione, une décision prise, était la pire des têtes de mules que la Terre ai portée.  
  
: :- Alors Harry, prêt pour un duel? Susurra Voldemort, tout en prenant sa baguette.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vous tropuver pas que je devrais avoir un diplôme en fin de chapitre sadique? Lol! REVIEW PLEAAASE! 


	3. Chapitre 3: le combat!

Merci aux revieweurs! Pour me faire pardonner la longue attente du chapitre 2, voici le  
  
3!  
  
Pheneatis : Désolé 'tite Fany, j'ai pas pu résister, c'était plus fort que moi! Et en plus, ça  
  
m'assure que vous serez là pour le prochain chapitre.  
  
MWOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA que je suis diabolique!  
  
  
  
Emeline : Contewnte que ça t'ai rassurée, mais n'oublie pas :  
  
: :- Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute! Il t'a ensorceler!  
  
: :- Ben en fait. Pas vraiment Harry..  
  
Alors.  
  
  
  
Luffynette : OUAIS JE L'AI EU JE L'AI EU! Lolllllllllllllllllll  
  
Cho Chang : Tu vas le voir. un jour. NON C PAS L'IMPERIUM!  
  
Fleur : Ben en fait, même moi je sais pas! Quand je fais une fic, je l'écris sur le coup de  
  
l'inspiration that's it that's out un point c'est tout!  
  
Pheniamon : La voilà la suite!  
  
Kahina : C'est mon but d'être sadique!  
  
Thunder Light : Y'en a des plus méchante que toi tu sais!  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
pour vous remettre dedans.  
  
: :- Alors Harry, prêt pour un duel? Susura Voldemort, tout en prenant sa baguette.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
: :- Tu sais bien que oui, Voldi!  
  
: :- Alors prépare-toi à mourir!  
  
Chacun se mit en position de combat, Ron et Hermione restant dans l'ombre derrière  
  
celui qu'ils devaient soutenir (NdA : Pauvre Hermione, pogné avec Voldi!)  
  
Le duel commença très brutalement, avant même le salut traditionnel. Harry se concentra  
  
de toutes ses forces et envoya un Doloris très puissant sur le Maître des ténèbres.  
  
Voldemort, qui n'en avait jamais reçu (personne n'avais osé), fut d'abord surpris, puis  
  
s'effondra par terre, le corps parcouru de spasmes douloureux. Ron en profita pour  
  
attraper la main d'Hermione et partir en courant. Trop surprise, Hermione n'essaya  
  
même pas de l'en empêcher et couru avec lui. Harry les vu sortir et eu un regain  
  
d'énergie car il savait maintenant que ses amis les plus chers étaient en sécurité. Durant  
  
ce temps, et n'ayant rien remarqué, Voldemort s'était remis sur pied. Il envoya un  
  
Doloris sur Harry, en oubliant que ça lui ferais autant d'effet qu'une piqûre de moustique.  
  
Harry eu un petit rire devant la courte mémoire de son ennemi. Il profita de sa surprise  
  
pour lui envoyer un autre Doloris. Voldemort s'effondra de douleur et Harry en profita  
  
pour s'en aller par la porte qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il eût tout juste le temps de la  
  
refermer avant que le seigneur des ténèbres se relève, se demandant ou Harry était parti  
  
(la preuve qu'il est stupide!). Harry se retrouva dans ce qui semblait être le bureau de  
  
Rogue, mais il était vide. Il était sûrement partit manger. Le Survivant décida alors  
  
d'aller voir Dumbledore, la meilleure chose à faire selon lui. Il partit donc en courant  
  
vers les escaliers, mais quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'il ne les atteignent.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
MWOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Je suis diabolique! Nan, en fait, c'est parce-que  
  
j'écris ce chapitre en cour de math en attendant que tout le monde ai fini son exament, ce  
  
qui vient d'arriver. J'écris le prochain chapitre bientôt!  
  
Ps : dans ce chapitre, j'ai essayer de montrer que Voldemort, y'é pas si Dieu que ça. J'ai  
  
réussi?? REVIEEEEEEEEEEEWS! 


	4. chapitre 4: enfin vous le savez!

Réponses au reviews!  
  
Luna : Je sais que je devrais les faire plus long, c'est ce que j'essaye de faire, mais il faut aussi que j'ai l'inspiration!  
  
Fleur : Merci! C'est le but, que ça change!  
  
Thunder Light : Ouin! C'est vrai que c'est l'fun d'avoir un épais à martyriser! Mdr!  
  
Luffynette : Je sais que c'est trop court! J'essaie de me corriger!  
  
Molianne : Merci! Là voilà, la suite!  
  
Mymye-Potter : Mici minouche! Et j'avoue, je suis *tousse* un tout petit peu *tousse* fière de « Tommy Boy »!  
  
Alexia Alexandra : C'est vrai qu'ils sont colon des fois. surtout avec moi! Mdr!  
  
Piloup : Désolé si tu le vénère, mais je voulais qu'il soit vraiment colon pour une fois! Lol! Et pour la fin, t'es pas si loin. GNA AH!  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Désolé pour la *hum* petite *hum* attente pour ce chapitre! Mais si je veux pas écrire  
  
des chapitres vraiment pourri, il me faut de l'inspiration, ce qui me manquait justement!  
  
J'suis désolé!  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Harry était terrifié. Qui le tenait? Cette personne était avec lui, ou Voldemort?  
  
Voldemort était-il encore dans les parages? Il n'osait pas regarder, il avait peur de ce  
  
qu'il allait voir en se retournant. La main le serrait de plus en plus fort, enfonçant  
  
maintenant ses ongles dans le bras d'Harry. Il avait mal, mais ne voulait toujours pas se  
  
retourner. Il entendit un léger sanglot étouffé, venant visiblement de derrière lui. Harry  
  
décida de se retourner, sans regarder directement son assaillant, seulement pour savoir  
  
qui pleurait. Il vit alors les cheveux d'Hermione, puis son visage baigné de larmes. Mais  
  
ce n'était pas elle qui le tenait, c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne pouvais plus détacher son  
  
regard du visage d'Hermione, la voir pleurer lui brisait le c?ur. Mais.. Qui le tenait,  
  
si ce n'était pas elle?  
  
  
  
Il n'en pouvait plus. Il tenait enfin Harry, mais ne pouvait rien faire, sauf le serrer le plus  
  
fort qu'il pouvait. Comment se venger de quelque chose qui ne c'est, en fait, jamais  
  
produit? Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer. Il laissa échapper,  
  
malgré lui, un léger sanglot. Hermione .tait derrière lui et, il le savait, elle pleurait depuis  
  
un moment, le plus silencieusement possible.  
  
  
  
Il décida enfin de se retourner un peu plus, pour enfin voir le visage de celui qui  
  
martyrisait son bras, ou au moins voir ses cheveux. Ce qu'il vit alors le fit éclater.  
  
Pourquoi le mauvais sort semblait-il le poursuivre? Sa meilleure amie, à genou par terre,  
  
pleurait toujours. Et son meilleur ami, son premier ami, était là et enfonçais ses ongles  
  
dans sa chair, semblant lutter dans un combat intérieur, la haine et la confusion faisait  
  
briller ses yeux. Il semblait hésité entre le tuer ou se sauver en courant.  
  
  
  
Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois avant d'être enfin capable de parler.  
  
-- Pardonne-moi, Harry.  
  
-- Mais.. Ron.. que..  
  
  
  
Il n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Son meilleur ami venait de s'enfoncer un  
  
couteau dans le c?ur, mettant fin à ses jours. Il voyait ses yeux, pleins de larmes, lui  
  
jeter un dernier regard, comme pour demander pardon. Hermione se jeta à son cou, le  
  
déséquilibrant légèrement. Sans s'en apercevoir, il pleurait, lui aussi.  
  
-- Hermione..  
  
--- Harry, je ne t'ai jamais trahis! Je faisait semblant, j'était une espionne. Ron .tait le vrai mangemort. Harry! Je t'aime tellement!  
  
-- Mais..  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Chuis diabolique, vous trouvez pas? Je vais sûrement faire un dernier chapitre, même si  
  
j'aurais envie de terminer ici! Encore désolé pour le long moment entre les chapitres,  
  
mais j'en fais trop en même temps! Je vais faire mon prochain chapitre tout de suite  
  
après lui, promis! N'oubliez pas de suivre la petite flèche.. elle vous montreras ou  
  
aller pour me reviewer!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V  
  
Ah pis non, reviewer pas, l'autre chapitre est déjà mis ^^! 


	5. chapitre 5: la fin

Comme je suis une amour de petite auteure.. Comment ça non? Qui as dit ça?? Ben  
  
va-t-en! Bon alors, je disais, comme je suis une amour de petite auteure (et surtout que je  
  
veux me faire pardonner ^^'), je met le dernier chapitre tout de suite! Et j'averti  
  
d'avance, rien ne va me faire faire une suite! Sauf. ah pis non!  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Hermione était toujours accrochée à son cou. Ils pleuraient tout les deux leur ami perdu,  
  
silencieusement. Les pensées d'Harry défilaient à toute allure, l'étourdissant légèrement.  
  
Il s'était déjà pincé à quelques reprises, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien la réalité,  
  
même s'il espérait que se soit un cauchemar. Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit toujours lui  
  
qui ai tout les malheurs? Tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il ne le souhaitait même pas à son pire  
  
ennemi! Mais pourtant, il n'avait jamais lâché, avant aujourd'hui.  
  
  
  
-- Hermione, va chercher Dumbledore.  
  
-- Mais, Harry!  
  
-- Tout de suite! Lâcha-t-il d'un coup sec.  
  
  
  
Ses yeux brillaient étrangement, mais on ne pouvait pas identifier les sentiments qui s'y  
  
trouvaient tant ils étaient nombreux. Hermione, n'ayant d'autres choix, partit donc  
  
chercher Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
Harry n'en pouvait plus. En plus d'être orphelin, d'avoir été maltraité toute son enfance,  
  
d'avoir un parrain faussement accusé du meurtre de ses parents, il avait été trahis par son  
  
meilleur ami et l'avait vu mourir devant ses yeux. Les yeux pleins de larmes, il chuchota  
  
quelques excuses à ceux qu'il aimait et pris le couteau en l'enfonçant dans son c?ur au  
  
même moment ou Hermione arrivait, accompagnées par Dumbledore et tout les  
  
professeurs de Poudlard.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Sniiiiiiiiif! On dirais que je tue tout le temps Harry dans mes fics! Mdr! Pis là, je sais  
  
que le chapitre est pas long, mais que voulez-vous, c'est la vie les ti namis!Mais bon,  
  
c'est bel et bien fini, je ne ferais plus de suite, sauf pour répondre aux reviews une fois de  
  
temps en temps. Maintenant je vous autorise à me reviewer :P alors allez-y fort! 


End file.
